Una importante pregunta
by FifoTsukino
Summary: El plazo de Takeru para declararse a Hikari ya ha llegado a su fin, llego él día en que este chico deba decirle lo que siente, pero se llevara una muy grata sorpresa. (Advertencia: Contiene Lemon)


**Digimon no me pertenece, fic sin fines de lucro.**

Una pregunta importante.

El ruido del despertador lo hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente para ir en busca del aparato, mientras lo hacia su mente trabaja en saber qué día era y que tenía que hacer, se levantó de su confortable cama y se acercó al calendario pegado a su puerta, último día del mes de mayo, el día marcado por él para declararse a la chica que quería con todo su corazón.

- ¡Takeru el desayuno está listo!- El grito de su madre detrás de la puerta lo hizo salir del cuarto para ir al baño.

Al llegar a la cocina y agradecer por los alimentos de ese día comenzó a comer mientras pensaba en el calvario que había vivido el último tiempo a causa de su hermano mayor y por culpa de lo que sentía por Hikari Yagami.

_Flash Back._

_- Vamos hermanito dile que la quieres.- Lo animo Yamato un día que lo había ido a visitar.- Si no lo haces pronto otro te le va a quitar._

_- Lo sé, lo sé y no dejo de pensar en esa posibilidad.- Se lamentó el portador de la esperanza.- Pero no quiero hacer el ridículo si ella no siente nada por mí._

_- ¿Y qué pretendes entonces? ¿Investigarla hasta saber si te quiere?- Su hermano se burló.- No seas tonto, solo ve y dile. . . Hikari te amo. . ._

_- ¡No lo digas en voz alta!- Takeru se había arrojado sobre su hermano.- Alguien podría escucharte._

_- Oye enano.- Yamato lo miraba muy serio.- Estamos solos en este apartamento._

_- Bueno yo. . ._

_- No hay caso contigo.- Lo interrumpió el mayor.- Haz las cosas como quieras, síguela, investígala o lo que sea, pero si no te declaras para el final del próximo mes, escribiré la canción más melosa y llena de corazón que hayas escuchado, la grabare en un Cd y le daré copias a todos los que conozco, incluyéndola a ella._

_- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Hikari y conmigo?_

_- El Cd se llamara Takeru Takaishi ama a Hikari Yagami.- Yamato lo miraba divertido.- Hasta el final del próximo mes._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Y a pesar de que su hermano se había burlado de él, había investigado a Hikari, la había seguido en muchas ocasiones, pero nada había dado resultado, no tenía ningún indicio de que podría gustarle a ella. Completamente deprimido y tras despedirse de su madre se fue a la secundaria, no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer pero se le declararía a esa chica.

Pero el llegar a la secundaria no la encontró por ningún lado, cuando el timbre anuncio el inicio de las clases corrió hasta el salón, pero ella no estaba ahí.

- Hola Takeru.- Daisuke lo saludo.- ¿Oye que te pasa?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pareces molesto por algo.- Observo el chico.- Bueno, sentémonos, el profesor ya debe estar por llegar.

Finalmente Hikari nunca llego, al sonar el ultimo timbre de la jornada, el que anunciaba que las clases ya había acabado se dirigió a su casa derrotado y nervioso por lo que su hermano mayor podría hacer.

- ¡Takeru!- Miyako le grito desde lejos.- ¡Espera!

- Oh hola Miyako.- La saludo.- ¿Dime necesitas algo?

- Yo no, pero Hikari sí, me llamo estaba mañana no se sentía bien y decidió no venir.

- ¿Esta bien?- Pregunto preocupado por el amor de su vida.

- Esta bien, pero ella me pidió que te diera un mensaje.- La joven de lentes y cabello purpura.- Quiere que la vayas a ver, dice que confía en no quedar atrasada en las materias.

- Claro yo iré a verla, no te preocupes Miyako.

- Me tengo que ir, Ken me invito a salir y tengo que correr a casa para arreglarme.- La joven se fue antes de que él pudiese decirle algo más.

Era su momento, necesitaba declarársele ahora, por la hora sabía que Taichi iba a estar en práctica de Futbol durante un largo rato más, tenía que armarse de valor y como quería llegar cuanto antes tomo el autobús.

Al llegar al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía ella toco el timbre, durante unos largos segundos nadie pareció escuchar su llamado, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre por una segunda vez la puerta se abrió.

- De verdad has venido.- Hikari tan hermosa como siempre le sonrió.- Pasa por favor.

- Miyako me dijo que estabas enferma, aunque no lo pareces.- De hecho se veía en buena salud, pero lo que más lo dejaba sorprendido era verla vestida con una pequeña falda y un top pequeño.

Hikari le sirvió refresco y bocadillos, con cada movimiento que ella hacía sus piernas lo dejaban noqueado por completo, ella era hermosa de pies a cabeza y no solo físicamente, interiormente era la persona más hermosa del mundo.

- Espero que todo sea de tu gusto.- Le dijo ella sonriéndole y sentándose a su lado.

- Hikari yo necesito decirte algo.- Le dijo muy serio mientras dejaba su vaso de refresco sobre la mesa de la sala de estar.- Es algo muy importante.

- Dime.

- Yo. . . Tú. . .- Las palabras se juntaron todas en la punta de la lengua.- No puedo.

- Pero Takeru.- Iba a levantarse pero ella lo detuvo.- ¿Que sucede?

- Yo estoy en. . .

Hikari lo callo al irse sobre él para besarlo, sorprendido por aquella acción solo pudo abrazarla e intensificar el beso, una de las cosas que más quería se estaba cumpliendo tenía entre sus brazos a la chica que más quería.

- T.k.- Le dijo ella cariñosamente al terminar el beso y apoyar su rostro en el pecho de él.- Te quiero. ¿Dime tu sientes lo mismo por mí?

¿Cómo era posible que eso le estuviese ocurriendo? Había planeado cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras que le iba a decir a esa chica, pero ella tiro todo por la borda, aun así estaba contento, más que contento.

- No importa.- La joven intento ponerse de pie, tomando su silencio como una sutil negativa.- Lo siento, es que creí que tú también me quería.

- No te quiero.- Le dijo.- Yo. . .

- No es necesario que continúes.- La joven huyo de sus brazos y fue hasta la ventana dándole la espalda.- No estaba enferma, quería que vinieras para poder decirte todo esto, lamento haberte incomodado por favor vete.

- No lo entiendes, no te quiero.- Se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba ella, la tomo de los hombros y la hizo volverse.- Te amo, eres la chica más importante para mí, no quiero seguir así, sintiéndome vacío al pensar que no me correspondes.

- Sora y Yamato tenían razón, si me quieres.- Hikari le refugio otra vez en sus brazos.- De verdad me quieres.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi hermano?- Iba a matar a Yamato.

- No te enfades cariño.- Hikari lo beso.- Le lo contare todo, ven volvamos al sofá.

- Bien.- Se dejó llevar por su "chica", ya que apenas terminara de darle las explicaciones del caso iba a pedirle que fuera su novia.

- Todo empezó hace una semana que fui con Sora al estudio de grabación de Yamato.- Le dijo ella mientras lo tenía tomado de la mano.- Mientras tu hermano estaba grabando nosotras esperamos en un escritorio, ahí vi un Cd que tenía inscrita la frase "Takeru Takaishi ama a Hikari Yagami", cuando intento preguntarle a Sora de que se trataba todo eso se puso muy nerviosa pero al final me dijo lo del trato o mejor dicho amenaza con Yamato.

- Voy a matar a mi hermano.

- No lo hagas, de no ser el por él yo nunca me hubiese dado valor para decirte que te quería.- Lo beso en el mentón.- Además de que tenía miedo a decírtelo porque no quería que te burlaras de mí, si no correspondías mis sentimientos.

- Te entiendo.- Y vaya que la entendía.- Kari dime. . . ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Si.- La joven lo beso otra vez como hace un rato, solo que estaba vez fue más allá al tomar una de sus manos y guiarla hasta su falda.

- ¿Qué haces? Taichi puede llegar o tus padres.- Murmuro poniéndose nervioso podría sentir la piel de la chica.

- Mis padres se fueron hace dos días a una segunda luna de miel y no volverán hasta la próxima semana.- Le dijo ella cerca de su oreja y de la forma más sensual.- Y mi hermano va ha llegar muy tarde.

- Kari.- Se dejó llevar por la invitación de su novia, su mano llego hasta las braguitas de la chica.- Mi preciosa Kari.

- Tócame T.k.- Lo urgió ella mientras buscaba la bragueta del pantalón masculino.- Y deja que yo haga lo mismo.

Era una completa locura lo que estaba haciendo, maldita sea tan solo tenía dieseis años y estaba loco de deseo por Hikari, ella que tenía su misma edad en estatura y complexión física era más pequeña que él, tenía miedo de lastimarla.

- No te detengas.- Ella pareció percibir su miedo.- Quiero que me toques.

- Esta bien.- Comenzó acariciarla por encima de las braguitas, pudo sentir de inmediato que Hikari estaba muy a gusto con eso.- ¿Te gusta?

- Si.- Le susurro ella, por fin había conseguido bajar el cierre de su bragueta.- Yo también quiero darte placer.

- Hazlo.- Se tensó al sentir una mano sobre su miembro, pero le gustaba esa sensación y mucho.- Dulce Kari. . .

La respiración de ambos aumento de ritmo conforme las caricias iban en aumento, llego un momento en que Takeru sintió como un gran estorbo la prenda de ropa interior, quería tocar realmente a su novia.

- Vamos a mi cuarto cariño.- Le dijo ella en otro sensual susurro.

La siguió como un cachorro pequeño y hambriento seguía su comida, al entrar en el cuarto de ella inmediatamente sintió la fragancia del perfume que ella utilizaba, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cama donde ella dormía, se sentó y la insto a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

- Espera.- La joven se quitó la braguita y la lanzo lejos.- Ahora si estoy lista.

- Ven cariño.- Se quitó el pantalón y sus bóxer, quería estar igual que ella.

Luego de varios minutos de intimas y placenteras caricias de parte de ambos, no supo como pero acabaron desnudos completamente, su miembro estaba muy duro, y Kari era la responsable de ello, puesto que lo excitaba la forma en como ella tomaba su sexo y lo acariciaba pero lo que más le encantaba era saber que ella disfrutaba mucho con las caricias que él le deba.

- T.k. . .- Gimió ella tendiendo de espalda contra la cama.- Hazme el amor, quiero ser tuya.

- No puedo. . . No traje protección, no quiero sonar mal agradecido pero si algo llegase a pasar tu familia me mataría.

- Tranquilo tomo pastillas y Miyako me explico cómo saber cuándo es el tiempo de menos fertilidad.- Le dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama.- De todos modos yo compre protección para ti pero me gustaría que mi primera vez fuera piel con piel.

- ¿Lo tenías todo muy bien preparado verdad?- Sonrió.- En ese caso los deseos de mi dama con órdenes para mí.

Llevo sus manos a los senos femeninos, lo cual pareció incomodar a su novia, cuando quiso masajearlos ella se apartó.

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Te duele si los toco?

- Es que son pequeños. . . No me gustan.

- A mi si me gustan.- Lamio uno de los senos.- ¿Y sabes por qué me gustan? Porque son el tamaño perfecto para mis manos y mi boca.

Tras la risa nerviosa de su novia procedió a seguir con la placentera tarea, ella lo abrazo por los hombros y pidió que continuara tocándola.

- T.k. te amo.

- Y yo cariño.- La estrecho más, pecho contra seno, boca contra boca.- Eres todo para mí.

Kari había estado nerviosa desde el primer momento, de eso estaba seguro, pero la sintió tensarse aún más cuando se colocó sobre ella para consumar la unión de los dos, la miro amorosamente y la beso.

- ¿Estas segura? Prometo hacerte el menor daño posible.

- ¿De verdad serás amable conmigo?

- Claro que si.- Le aseguro sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

- Entonces si estoy segura mi amor.- La joven separo un poco más las piernas.- Ven toma lo que es tuyo.

- Mío.- Dijo antes de acercarse lentamente.- Mía. . . Mi Kari.

Entro lentamente, al escucharla gemir se detuvo para darle un respiro, pues era obvio que trataba de disimular el dolor.

- Lo siento.- Dijo nerviosamente, en ese momento su mente se llenó de las "lecciones de Yamato" para tratar a una chica en su primera vez.- Si quieres me detengo y no continuo.

- No, no te detengas, o te arrancare ese bella cabellera rubia.- Lo amenazo de buena gana.- Solo dolió un poco, pero ya está pasando.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. . . Por favor continua, me gusta de verdad.

- Claro que si.- Se movió un par de veces lentamente, quería asegurarse de que no le estaba haciendo daño a su amada.

Pero al ver que Kari parecía disfrutar e instar a que acelerara su ritmo, hiso exactamente eso, la embistió con mayor fuerza y rapidez, haciendo que ella gimiera no de dolor, sino de placer, la beso, sintió las manos de su querida Hikari por toda su espalda, jugando con su cabello, incluso dando un agarrón a su trasero.

- Traviesa.- Le dijo al oído.- Eres una traviesa.

- T.k. Tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera, soy tu novia.- Le dijo ella.- Tu novia.

- Mía. . . Mi preciosa novia.- Se tendió sobre su espalda y puso a Hikari sobre él.- Vamos mi dulce haz lo que quieras conmigo.

La joven cabalgo sobre él con mucho gusto, le puso las manos sobre su pecho y siguió moviéndose en busca de más placer, cuando estaba a punto de correrse la apretó contra él y gruño desde lo más fondo de sí.

- ¡T.k. Me voy a correr!- Ella se le unió, cayendo sobre él exhausta.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando T.k. se levantó de la cama y dejo a su bella novia seguir durmiendo, pronto Taichi iba a aparecer y necesitaba estar presentable, tomo su ropa y se vistió rápidamente.

- ¿Ya te vas?- Una dulce voz le hablo.

- Bueno no, pero nos pueden sorprender.- Le dijo él.

- Es cierto.- La joven comenzó a vestirse.- Vete a la sala pon la televisión.

- Si mi amor.

Aceptaba el hecho de que Kari quisiera estar un momento a solas, solo esperaba que no se arrepintiera de haberle dado su virginidad a él, se fue a la sala y tomo el control de la televisión, lo primero que vio fue el resumen de un partido de futbol.

- Ya estoy lista.- Hikari apareció entonces vestida de la forma habitual, obviamente la falda corta y el top pequeño había sido para seducirlo.- ¿Hare la cena quieres algo especial?

- Lo que tú quieras cielo.

Una hora después estaban cenando sentados uno frente al otro cuando sintió la manilla de la puerta hacer los ruidos típicos de cuando la abrían.

- Ya llegue Kari.- La voz de Taichi se hizo escuchar claramente.- Espero que ya estés mejor.

- Bienvenido hermano.- La joven salió a su encuentro.- T.k. ha venido a verme para saber cómo estaba.

Lo extraño que su Kari no lo hubiese presentado como lo que era, su novio, pero ella había preferido callar.

- Hola Taichi.- Saludo tratando de no hacer notar su molestia.- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu entrenamiento?

- Muy bien, mi entrenador dice que puedo llegar a ser el mejor.- Comento el chico mayor mientras se sentaba.- Tengo hambre hermanita.

- Ya te sirvo.

Terminaron de comer, habían hablado de todo un poco, pero nunca tocaron el tema que él quería hablar, y Kari al parecer tampoco quería hablar de ello, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, estab algo cansado y decepcionado, tomo sus cosas y miro a su "novia"

- Se hace tarde, me iré a casa, me alegro que estés bien Hikari.- Le dijo desanimado por completo.

- No te vayas T.k.- La joven lo tomo del brazo.- Tai hermano quiero decirte algo.

- ¿Algo?- El hermano mayor que había estado viendo la tele se volvió para verlos.- ¿Algo?

Era obvio que había notado como Kari lo tenía sujeto de la mano, por lo que se levantó y se les acerco sin dejar de mirarlo a él.

- Tai hermano. . .- Kari hablo despacio.- T.k y yo somos novios a partir de hoy.

- ¿Novios?- Taichi la miro a ella.- ¿Y has esperado todo este tiempo en decírmelo?

- No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. . .

- Taichi.- Intervino el rubio.- Yo quiero mucho a tu hermana y prometo que la cuidare. . .

- Más te vale.- Lo interrumpió el chico mayor.- La he visto muy afligida por tu culpa.

- ¡Hermano!- Una muy avergonzada Kari se sonrojo.

- Es cierto, todas las noches viendo una fotografía tuya.- Taichi continuo.- Ya era hora de que la quisieras Takeru, pero deberás cuidarla, de lo contrario caeré sobre ti con toda mi fuerza.

- Lo prometo.- Sonrió a su ahora novia con todas las de la ley.

Dos meses después Takeru llevaba de la mano a su novia mientras iban saliendo del colegio, ella le hablaba de lo mucho que lo extrañaba íntimamente, pues después de aquella primera vez habían tenido muy pocos momentos para estar solos, pero él tenía planes para el resto de la tarde.

- Hola Hikari, Takeru.- Miyako se les acerco abrazada por Ken.- Vamos a ir al cine. ¿Quieren venir?

- Kari y yo iremos a comer con mi madre.- Se disculpó por los dos.- Pero pásenlo bien.

- Gracias.- Ken les sonrió.- Vamos Miyako, se nos hace tarde.

Para ir al lugar donde quería ir con Kari tuvieron que tomar el metro a la hora de mayor congestión, por lo que se aseguró de poner a Kari contra la pared del vagón y el cubrirla con su cuerpo, así todos los hombres que estuvieran cerca y con ganas de manosearla se Darien cuenta de que ella tenía protector.

- T.k. De verdad vamos con tu madre, este no el camino.- Observo de pronto su vivaz novia.

- Mentí, no vamos con mi mamá, iremos a pasar el resto de la tarde en la cama.

- ¿Dónde me llevas T.k.?

- Yamato y Sora se fueron hoy en la mañana a pasar cuatro días a la playa ellos solos, y mi papá tuvo que salir del país a hacer no que se reportaje.

- ¿O sea que tenemos el apartamento de tu papá solo para nosotros?- Inquirió la dueña del emblema de la luz.- Es magnífico, hace tanto tiempo que no me tocas.

- Me pondré al corriente mi amor.- Dijo entre carcajadas, estaba feliz pues tenía a la mujer que quería como su novia y la quería mucho.

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews si es así, y también si no les gusto, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, menos los ofensivos claro.


End file.
